


Golden Cage

by Liana (Elexa)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexa/pseuds/Liana
Summary: Kidnapped by the one he loves, why should he even try to fight this when giving in is so much easier?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 28
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! A fandom where you have an advantage if you speak German!  
> Anyway, the first story of my Grindeldore folder which I am willing to share.  
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter :)

„I hate do to this … as I do not like you.” Both Travers and Albus grunted when suddenly two small bracelets closed around Dumbledore’s wrists. At once he felt disconnected from his magic, as if something stood between him and the power, he normally called to aid him.

“Consider those a present from the Ministry. They were specifically crafted for a mage of your … stature. Those will be taken of as soon as Grindelwald is imprisoned.” With that he turned around and motioned for his Aurors to follow him. They left Dumbledore behind who stared unbelieving at his wrists.

The door closed behind him with a loud clack and for a second there was silence in the room as Albus felt fear climb within him. He had never felt like this, this helpless and defenceless. He had to talk with the headmaster, in this condition he was useless as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Someone else would have to take over for him until the Ministry decided to set him free again, if they ever did.

He also needed to spend more time with his fellow professors, only they could help him now should Grindelwald send some goons after him. And he knew that it was only a matter of time before word would leave the castle. He threw open the door and stormed down many of the corridors until he came to a halt before the headmaster’s office. Taking a deep breath, he went inside.

The headmaster was furious with the Ministry and had snarled at the bracelets, but he also had gathered the other attendances of the castle and had explained the situation to them and how they would proceed. That no students were to be informed of the truth just yet and that any unknown person that was spotted on the grounds needed to be reported. Additionally, Albus Dumbledore was only allowed the minimum of private time and otherwise needed to be with at least another professor.

That evening, after new protection and detection spells were placed on his quarters, when Albus finally was allowed to retire for the evening he stared up towards the ceiling and wondered just how much time he still had. He knew that Gellert wouldn’t come personally to kill him, as he couldn’t harm him, and he felt both remorse as relief. Remorse for he knew that he would die without seeing the person he loved one more time and relief for the thought that he wasn’t killed by his beloved Gellert, that his hateful face wasn’t the last thing he would see.

However, he wasn’t afraid, for he knew what awaited him in the following month. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Gellert would send his man after him.

Two months went by in which the news from France and now Spain grew worse. The day on which the French Ministry of Magic exploded, and many witches and wizards were killed, was still fresh in his memories. The following day was the day that Grindelwald spoke to the muggles for the first time. He told them of the magic society which had lived in shadows for so long and would now take its rightful place within the light. Told them that, if they wouldn’t fight against the magi then they wouldn’t have to fight back.

In the following weeks there were many raids among muggles and magi alike. Within two weeks one third of the muggle in France had died. After those two weeks, who came to be called the red weeks, things settled down as the muggles accepted their place. They were servants, not slaves, to the magical society.

After the red weeks the attacks had begone. At first there were single witches and wizards that tried to enter the grounds or the castle. Then their groups grew, and they pushed forward.

The day the first one entered the castle the headmaster had to send letters out to the families, warning them of the attacks. Yet, before any students could leave the castle, Gellert Grindelwald himself appeared in Hogwarts.

No one knew how exactly he had gotten inside but he marched in through the main door during dinner one day. A group of his followers behind him. Albus, who sat to the right of the headmaster nearly choked on his food.

At once the students fell silent as many of them stared in fear at the intruder.

“Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, Students of Hogwarts. Rest assured I am not here to harm any of you.” Gellert’s voice echoed in the now quiet great hall. The teachers around him jumped from their chairs and whipped out their wands, for a second Albus yearned to follow them before remembering that it would be useless. So, he stayed seated, trying to fade behind the row of wizards.

However, he felt the burning gaze of a pair of mismatched eyes on him and found himself to stare at Gellert whose eyes only remained on him.

“So, it is true? The great Albus Dumbledore chained like a dog by the Ministry of Magic. As helpless as a muggle. You should have told me that you are into those things, Mein Schatz1, I could have had something arranged.” Gellert’s voice rang out as he began to march towards them and many of the students turned questioning eyes on him. Albus felt warmth colour his cheeks as panic began to grow within him. He knew that none of his colleagues could cast a spell on Grindelwald without risking hitting the students.

Gellert only stooped when only two rows of students were between him and the teacher table. From this close Albus had a better view of him as he took in the man before him. He reminded himself to keep concentrated but to what use? He couldn’t use any magic.

Too late he registered the smirk that stretched on Gellert’s lips and his quick drawn wand. “Accio!”

The spell normally only worked on objects, then why was he suddenly flung through the air and landed rather graceless on the floor before Gellert. Before he could find his bearing, he was picked up by two string arms and firmly pressed against Gellert’s chest.

The aery silence was interrupted by both panicked students and teachers.

“Silence! Grindelwald, you will unhand Dumbledore at once!” Silence returned and was, once again interrupted by Grindelwald’s laugh. It was a deep laugh that Albus could feel vibrate in the other’s chest.

“Or what? Headmaster? You are going to kill him?” Gellert laughed but stopped when a flash of green shot past them and hit one of his followers.

Albus was pulled away from the blast, to Gellert’s other side and felt a quick, checking glance on himself before a tip of a wand appeared before his eyes.

“Forgive me, Liebling2. This won’t take long, I promise. Imperio!”

Then all went black.

The next thing Albus can remember is that he lies on something soft and warm. Opening his eyes, he can make out a canopy above. A bed then. Looking to his right side he sees a small table which holds an unlit candle and a stone wall with windows that show clouds outside.

Behind the foot end of the bed were two doors, through one, the left one he could hear water running.

On the left side, next to him he saw crumpled bedsheets as if someone had laid beside him not long ago. On that side of the bed stood an identical table with a candle, however, there too was a small picture frame.

Leaning over he turned the frame in his direction and was shocked when a picture of himself glared back at him. It was a rather new picture of him from some newspaper. He turned the frame back in its original position and continued to look around the room. What was left was the wall to his left. There was another, a third door, but no windows inside this wall.

Sitting up against the pillows that littered the headboard he was surprised when suddenly long strands of silver-red hair fell over his shoulders. Curious, the last time he remembered his hair was short and dyed dark brown.

Then, out of nowhere, the memories of what happened after the unforgivable course had struck came to him.

_He remembered turning around and leaving the great hall, striding past Gellert’s followers who parted for him. He marched through the castle and out front and only stopped after he had crossed the boarder of the grounds. There a portkey was pushed into his hands and he was gone. He regained balance in a large corridor which opened to a great room with a chimney in it’s middle. From there he went up one staircase and through many corridors until he entered the room he was in now._

_He had been followed by a witch with light skin and black hair. She had followed him inside and through the left one of the two doors._

_Behind that one laid a bath and she had casted spells on him before leaving the room._

_Once she was gone, he had undressed, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor. Then he had turned to the bathtub which had been filled with streaming water and he had lowered himself inside. Mechanically his hands had begun to wash his body and hair and the water turned brown as the hair dye must have been washed out._

_During that bath his hair must have grown long as well, for when he left the bath his hair laid long and red on his back. The woman entered again as soon as he had bound a towel around his waist and dried his hair with another. She had burned his old heap of clothes and laid down a new set for him. This time she only turned around while he dressed and trimmed and shaved his beard afterwards._

_Then, freshly bathed and dressed he had laid down on the left side of the bed and had fallen asleep._

He was startled out of his memories by the opening of a door. It was the one that lead to the bath and he wasn’t surprised as Gellert stepped out. Yet, he was surprised by the others state of undress as well as his return to his natural blonde hair colour. Both were pleasant surprises however and he had to warn himself to concentrate again.

“Good morning, Liebling2, how did you sleep?” Gellert greeted him, his voice far to cheerful for the current situation.

For a second Albus considered lying to the other wizard but considered that he would live longer if he didn’t. “I slept well, all things considered, thank you.”

Gellert smiled at him, not just a smirk but a genuine smile, and he moved towards him, still only dressed in a towel.

As he came closer Albus saw that he had trimmed his formerly scruffy beard into a neater version and he tried to move his eyes away from the others face only to have them land on a well build, very naked chest.

A warm chuckle filled the chamber and he looked back up only to be met with a pair of lips in a chaste kiss. At first, he tried to recoil, to move away from the other man. The same man who had murdered thousands. But he found that Gellert had one hand in his hair and pressed him forwards. And the longer the kisses continued the more his love for the other man, which he had tried to push down during the last years, resurfaced. Finally, he led himself sink into the kiss and felt Gellert push him backwards.

They broke their kisses for a second and he turned scarlet under the others wandering gaze. “You have no idea how divine you look right now? Or for how long I have yearned to taste your lips again, my Albus.”

Their lips meet again and Albus felt a hand rove over his clothed body just as his own explored the half-naked one before him.

They were interrupted by three sharp nocks on the door and the woman from his memories entered. “My Lord, words have reached us from our men in London. Their numbers are growing, and they say that we should be able to infiltrate the Ministry in about three weeks.”

She patiently waited for an answer, but none seemed to come, so he returned his gaze onto Gellert who still leaned over him. He found that the others mismatched eyes were still studying his face.

Another minute ticked by and he was surprised and shocked when it was him who was addressed instead of the woman. “How about it Albus? Want to join me in the raid of the Ministry?”

He felt faint and his head shock before he could even bring forth any words, “No, Gellert, I won’t- I can’t- I will not fight for your cause, I could never-“

He was silenced by another kiss and a gentle hand in his hair. He was shocked by the gentle look on the other’s face. “Might be better this way, Darling. At least then I know that you are safe while I am away.”

The shock must be written on his face as Gellert’s face fell. “Did you think that I would harm you or see your belief as weakness?”

Albus only turned away as shameful tears burnt his eyes. A warm hand turned his face back towards the man above and quick kisses were pressed on his eyes and forehead. “Oh, my beloved Albus, how could you think so lowly of me?”

He couldn’t answer for he didn’t know what to say.

The blonde wizard sighed before continuing, “But why should you think of me any different after what I have done to you. But please, you must believe me when I tell you that I am sorry. For I truly am.” Tears had formed in blue and black eyes and one dripped down and hit Albus cheek only to be quickly whipped away by warm fingers.

Words still evaded him so he could only stare back into those wonderful eyes and lean up into another kiss. While he had planned it to be only a soft peck he was not expected to be devoured so by the other. Feverish hands continued where they left of and within seconds his robe fell open. He would have forgotten the woman by the door if she had not loudly cleared her throat after the first kiss had fallen on his neck.

“Yes, Vinda?” Gellert did not move from his position, did not even raise his head, but his voice held a chill as he addressed her.

“My Lord, our men in London-“ she hadn’t dared to stutter but she sounded muted as she repeated what she had said only to be interrupted by Gellert.

“Will be ready in two weeks, I am aware. You may leave now, Mrs. Rosier.” The chill was still there as he ordered her, but it was nowhere present when his tongue lapped at the side of his neck.

The closing of the door, more forcefully than necessary, drowned out the embarrassingly loud moan that left him as Gellert latched onto one of his nipples.

“You have always been sensitive, Mein Geliebter. Lass mich dir zeigen, dass ich nichts von dem vergessen habe was wir damals entdeckt haben.3“

They spent the next hours or so in intimate embraces and he found, at times, embarrassing how easily he would come for the other, or shameful how readily he parted his legs. However, Gellert was gentle with him, mindful of his inability to cast any spells and considerate that Albus didn’t need to do anything except lie there.

More then once Gellert held whole hymns of praise in jumbled German for him other times he was near silent with only small words of endearment leaving his lips.

Some time later they dozed off, the bedsheets a crumbled mess around them and the pillows thrown around on the bed. Some had fallen to the floor and littered the space around the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: thank all of you for writing those wonderful comments I really appreciate those <3  
> Unfortunately, university is keeping me incredible busy so that I couldn’t answer all of you right away.
> 
> For compensation I offer you the next chapter ;P  
> Have fun!

He awoke again to the smell of earl grey and fresh food. He carefully opened one eye and was greeted by an, once again, empty bed. This time the door to the bathroom was opened and he saw Gellert weave some spell into the air. The sound of running water joined the otherwise silent room as did the slight smell of lavender.

With a groan he sat up, every muscle in his body protesting. He rubbed both hands over his tired eyes before he tried to comb through his hair but found it stuck together in odd places. The events of the last hours flashed through his mind and warmth rose in his cheeks. Softly shaking his head at his own antics, he stretched upwards and was rewarded with a quiet crack from his back.

Slowly he tried to stand up and hissed at the pain that raced through his back side. As soon as he stood on his own feet there were warm arms around him, and a now very familiar body pressed close to him.

“I have drawn us a bath and had brought us lunch as a few salves that should help you.” Gellert’s sound rumbled in his ear and together they moved towards the bathroom.

The water was steaming hot and he waited until Gellert had settled behind him before he leaned back and sighed. The hot water did wonders to his muscles and he hummed approvingly as he swallowed the first bite of the croissant. They finished their lunch or late breakfast first.

Then Gellert summoned an assortment of soaps. “Let me help you, Darling.” With that he slowly began to wet his significantly longer red hair before using the content of a high bottle to wash it. Small cups of water came floating to help him rinse afterwards.

While his hair was rinsed by the cups, he felt Gellert’s hands wander lower on his body, mapping over his chest, arms and back. Two can play this game he thought and let his hands run up over the other’s legs which were conveniently placed around him.

He heard Gellert’s breath hitch as his hands came close to his middle and smirked as he felt him twitch.

“The things you do to me, Albus.” He growled in his ear and Albus felt smug for a second before a finger entered him. He hadn’t payed attention to Gellert’s hands, had been too preoccupied by the others reaction and now a startled moan was ripped from his lips.

Gellert’s other hand quickly joined his other and a soothing finger ran over his abused rim. He heard Gellert murmur as healing spell and sighed as the magic sank in. Only to moan again shortly after as another finger slipped in.

He groaned and threw his had back and bowed his back; Gellert growled as he pushed himself against his crotch.

They were interrupted by three sharp knocks on the door. “Lord Grindelwald, word has reached us of-“

Gellert roared behind him, “LEAVE US!”

He could hear hurried steps behind the door before hot lips tailed down his spine. “Apologies for the harsh tone, Liebling1. I would hate to be interrupted.”

A slight thrust of the German had him forget any intruders as he fell back against the others chest.

The water was noticeable colder when they emerged from the bathtub. They dried off and Albus let Gellert run a soft brush through his hair.

They left the bath and their wet towels behind and Gellert lead him to the room next door.

It was a closet, the right wall filled with all kinds of different suits, while the left side held more glittering and gleaming robes and a few suits.

He raised a questioning brow in Gellert’s direction and pointed at the robes. “What are those?”

Gellert, who had started to slip into a light grey three-piece suit in the meantime and turns towards him. “What is what my love?”

Albus gestures towards the many colourful robes behind him, “The robes? What is wrong with suits and why are there only robes on my side?”

The blonde man only smiled at him and softly pulled back a strand of red hair that tried to escape from behind his shoulder. “Your side? My Darling I thought it would take longer for you to feel at home.”

He feels head rise in his cheeks, “I mean- I wasn’t-“

A finger on his lips effectively silenced him.

“If you wish to know, Mein Schatz2, I simply think that they would suit you better.­ Of course, should you wish to I will order more suits for you, but how about you give them a chance, who knows, you might even like them.”

With a huff he turns back towards the colourful wall and blindly picks out one of the many robes.

He pulls out a silver one with many red embroideries. The red was a similar colour to his hair and formed flames and a few phoenixes. Without further thinking about it he pulled it on. He had to give it that, the fabric felt amazing on his skin. It was soft to the touch and flowed easily.

Turning back around he meets Gellert’s appreciating look. His looks followed him as he left the closet behind and returned to the bedchamber. Only there did Gellert catch up to him and held out his hand for him to take.

He hesitated for a moment before lacing his hand with the offered one. Together they left the room and walked through the many hallways of which Albus had only vague memories.

A chill ran down at the memory that the man he loved and with whom he had slept many times in the last few days had casted an imperius on him. His steps faltered and he pulled his hand away from Gellert’s.

The faces of the anxious students flashed behind his eyes, the screams of the other teachers rang in his ears. He came to a stop and for the first time he wondered what he was doing here. He should try to escape and not sleep with the man that overthrew many Ministries in the world. Then his eyes fell down on the bracelets on his wrists and he was painfully of the distant feeling between himself and his magic.

His wrists were gently picked up and Gellert pressed a soft kiss on each one, “I will find the spell to loosen those, Liebling. I promise you that. Now come, I wish to show you our home.”

Albus retook his hand, he would be able to push down the guilt and live with Gellert, just as he had pushed down his love for the sake of others for so many years and where has that brought him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, the usual: leave Kudos or comments or both ^^
> 
> Liebling1 = Darling  
> Mein Schatz2 = My treasure


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Sadly, I will only be able to answer you once I’ve returned from my short vacation in Dresden. ^^

More weeks passed by and Gellert would often leave the castle for a few hours or a day. He would always be there in the morning and for dinner. They rarely talked about what he did, Albus would read about it in the newspaper soon after anyway. Albus had found that there was a phoenix in the castle, Fawkes, as he would call him. The bird used to be locked away in a cage but had broken out the second he saw the read head and since then he has been inseparable from Albus.

A month into his unlike partnership with the phoenix he had been able to convince Gellert to let the bird sleep in their room.

Live in Nurmengard was simple and monotonous. Every morning one of Gellert’s acolytes would make him breakfast and he would read the newspaper. At first none of the followers would talk to him but over time those who were assigned to serve him personally, as Gellert had put it, loosened up around him. One, a young witch by the name of Kathrine Waterstone, would even advise him on his wardrobe and would often talk to him or assist him with spells.

As spring neared the snow around the castle melted slightly and they could venture out. Fawkes would often fly high above them, never too far off but far enough so that he could properly spread his wings.

He found out that only a slim path lead to the castle and even that would lose itself in the nearest forest. A small table and chairs were placed under a tree on the side of the path and he would often have his tea out there with Kate and Fawkes.

One day they were just sitting there, tea still steaming hot in their cups and Fawkes perched on the backrest of an empty chair, when hurried footsteps neared them. Kate quickly rushed to her feet and placed herself before him, wand in hand.

They weren’t far from the castle, but the path just made a sharp turn which gave them a little privacy.

He figures passed the corner and he could see that it was Gellert with the woman that would often follow him. As Kate lowered her wand Albus trained his eyes on the blonde. The panicked look there was washed away by relieve and Gellert slowed as he approached the table.

Albus stood up and was surprised as he was pulled forward into the other’s chest as a kiss was pressed onto his lips. He felt Gellert sight against him shortly before he pulled back.

“So, this is where you spend your afternoon, Liebling?” The blondes voice was firm but there still was some uncertainty in his eyes.

“Obviously. Did I not tell you?” he was sure that he had told the other a few month ago over dinner that he wished to venture outside of the castle as soon as the weather got warmer.

“I must have forgotten it.” Sheepishly Gellert looked down and Albus softly pulled his face back up, then letting his hands sink to the others neck to fix his collar and lapels.

He could feel the younger wizards searching eyes on his face, but he didn’t look up until he had fixed every last wrinkle in the other’s clothing. Then his fingers stopped on the other’s chest before he looked up and met brown and blue eyes.

He didn’t address the fear that had let the other here, he didn’t need to, instead he only leaned forward and pressed their lips together shortly. “I love you, Gellert Grindelwald. Always have, always will.”

Gellert led out a shaky breath then took Albus hand and led him back towards the table. They took their seats, Albus the same one as before with the other wizard now to his right. Kate took her original place opposite of Albus.

The other woman kept standing until her leader shot a glance in her direction. “Albus, may I introduce you to Vinda Rosier. She is one of my most trusted acolytes.”

Albus smiled at her but was only rewarded with a grim nod and then she began to muster intensely the table top.

His hands were grasped in those of the other man and he turned his eyes away from the woman.

Gellert did not look at him, his eyes were trained on the table too, but his face was stern as he spoke, “We have raided the Ministry two days ago.”

The sentences hung in the air between them and the German seemed to anticipate his reaction.

“I know. I read about it.” The newspaper article was still fresh in his mind. Article might not be the right word, that day it was all the pages were filled with that day. Endless lists of those who were found dead or were still missing. And pages full of pictures of Gellert’s acolytes. To his surprise half a page had been addressed to his absence and the `rumour´ that Grindelwald had kidnapped him.

He had read all of that and then had neatly folded it before giving it to Fawkes. He had watched it burn while he slowly drank his cooling tea.

Gellert’s eyes shot up to him and Albus only grunted in amusement. This fool really thought that Albus would leave or hate him? After all those months in in which they had shared the same closet, bath and bed.

“You are a fool, Gellert Grindelwald. Sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with you in the first time.” He mused, a smirk playing at his lips.

The head of Mrs. Rosier jerked up and she openly stared at him, he only winked back as Gellert threw his head back and laughed loudly. “At least I am your fool.” He huffed out afterwards and threw a disgustingly sweet smile his way.

“In that case, could that fool of mine be so kind and re-heat my tea? I’m afraid that it has gone cold.” He threw a smile back and motioned to his cup.

Then three things happened at once. One, Kate reached forward wand in hand to heat up the tea again. Two, Mrs. Rosier turned her eyes on him, unhidden fury in her eyes, “How dare you talk to Lord Grindelwald in such a manner?”. And three, Gellert, Elberwand in hand, turned its tip away from the cup and towards the woman opposite of him.

Then there was silence, just for a second, before Gellert exploded in a tirade about manners and respect towards the older wizard, Mrs. Rosier quickly lowered her wand and so did Kate. Albus let out a breath and calmly laid his hand on Gellert’s arm.

The reaction did not take long and Gellert stopped mid-sentences and turned away from Mrs. Rosier, who looked even paler than before, and towards him.

“I think that you made your point clear, my love. Maybe we could just return inside? It has become quite cold, no?”

He made to stand up and watched in silent amusement as Gellert shot up from his seat and slightly pulled back his chair. If Albus was honest with himself then he had to admit that he had missed the other’s gentlemen-like behaviour around him.

As soon as he had stepped away from the table the blond wizard pushed his chair back and offered him his arm. “As you wish, Mein Liebster.”

They left the two still sitting women behind.

They walked back towards the castle in comfortable silence as the sun burned away the icecaps of the surrounding mountains.

Crossing under the mantra, Albus was relived as the warm air from inside the castle welcomed them. Fawkes, who had followed him loyally chirped as he flew ahead to his rest in the lounge.

A small fire heated the room with its many couches and bookshelves. They settled on a couch that had a spectacular view on the mountains around them. As soon as they sat two steaming cups appeared as the smell of black tea surrounded them.

“Thank you, Darling. You truly know the way to a man’s heart.” He huffed while taking one of the cups.

Gellert only laughed, “Only to yours, Liebling. Only to yours, always only you.”

Albus is shocked by his sincerity and swallows the lump which had formed in his throat. He feels stupidly young again when colour begins to bloom on his face. He opens his mouth, but no words are escaping so he closes it again only to hear his beloved chuckle before he is pulled in for a kiss.

They were lucky that none of the acolytes entered the room while they shared an intimate embrace there on the small couch in front of the mountains.

Afterwards, Gellert used a simple cleaning spell to rid the room of any evidence of their coupling as Albus groaned while rubbing over his shoulder which he had hit against an armrest.

In that moment, with Fawkes chirping at him and Gellert’s concerned eyes on him he felt strangely content. He knew that, as long as he had the other man and a warm place to call home, he could be happy.

Two more weeks passed by before, one evening he found Nurmengard silent and devoid of any living save for him and his phoenix. And Gellert who wore the nicest suit Albus had ever seen him in and a candlelit dinner. That evening Gellert had whispered an incantation and the hated bracelets fell away. His magic came rushing back to him and he thankfully took his wand from the other wizard.

More months went by, and before he knew it half a year had passed. Mrs. Rosier had warmed up to him and he would often have tea with both Kate and her, Gellert would join them whenever he could.

The number of countries that had fallen to the other man grew with each month and soon the magical society could hide no longer.

The day Gellert would hold his speech about magical supremacy and the graciousness of the wizarding world to share this with the none-magical rushed towards them and Albus wasn’t surprised to find new robes for the occasion. The diamond ring, however, did surprise him.

“To live in a world where we can freely love, why shouldn’t we lead by example?” He had kissed Gellert then until the they had to part breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, thank all you guys for reading and commenting. Maybe I will upload a collection of my other unfinished stories. Maybe not. We’ll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Schatz1 = Treasure as in treasured person.  
> Liebling2 = Darling.  
> Mein Geliebter. Lass mich dir zeigen, dass ich nichts von dem vergessen habe was wir damals entdeckt haben.3 = My beloved, let me show you that I haven’t forgotten anything of those things which we have discovered back then.


End file.
